What Lies Beneath the Grasses- Part 1
WARNING: SPOILERS TO THE POISON JUNGLE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Lostsoul's Map Prologue 6'' years ago...'' I shouldn't of had that egg. I knew it. I remember the night all so well. The egg was a honey color, dappled with spots of red. I couldn't force myself to stab it, although, I did, only once. But I can control her. Not fully, but I guess that one stab was longer tan it should have been, injecting more venom. '' ''I don't even know her exact birthday, I gave her to some random SilkWing I bumped into on the street. I remember how the SilkWing's face looked, frightened, like I was going to kill him. What did I ever do to him? Nothing! Maybe I should get out more. I remember his scales. They were a bright blue, with amber underscales and green eyes. He grabbed the egg and ran. ''She shut the book with a loud ''SLAM! ''and wiped off her claw with a cream colored handkerchief, making a spot on the handkerchief stained pitch black. The HiveWing saw out of the corner of her eye, one of her spies. "Yes?" she asked. The spy nodded and opened his mouth to speak. "She has had a daughter." "Who?" "You know who I'm talking about." "Oh, really? How interesting. Now, I'm getting old, where does she live and who is her partner?" The spy shook his head and chuckled. "Vinegaroon Hive. You spent ''hours looking for someone to assign her to before she hatched. You finally decided on Goliath, some spoiled rich kid. She had an egg with him, but then he died, suddenly. The egg has hatched, and out popped a little orange and red dragonet, and she looks like a combination of her mother and father. "She's a few days old, now. I think she has named her Thrip. Cute little thing, though. Almost perfect, accept for her slightly folded-over wing." "You know what?" "What?" "I want you to marry Thrip's mother. Spy on them, and I'll know everything. Follow her daughter everywhere. Be that really annoying, overprotective parent. I want to know everything." "Yes, Ma'am." he walked out slowly. I'll get that dragonet, I will. '' Chapter 1 I see Antlion approaching me, and I am battling between running away, or punching him in the face. After my real father died, before I was born, Wasp put my mother with Antlion for some reason. Antlion starts getting closer, his piercing glare and horrific frown getting bigger. I glance nervously to the sides of me, grabbing my satchel and grasping it tightly. In seconds, he's here, standing right in front of the steps where I sat. I slowly climb down them, and make my way to his side where we start walking. The sun shines through the large windows, golden like honey. It feels good on my scales, comforting and warm. And nothing like Antlion. Still looking straight ahead, he asked, "how'd you do on the test?" I froze. Oh no! I was afraid he'd ask that question. I did terrible, oh, Clearsight, help me! I knew if I was completely honest with him, I'd get a good beating. So I fudged the truth a little bit. Okay, a lot. "I made a B+, it was quite hard." I said flatly. "An A+ would have been better. Oh well, you can end up being a street sweeper." I just kept on looking ahead. Antlion said stuff like this all the time, but every time he did, my heart sank just a little bit. We turned the corner and there was our house, pretty big, but not a mansion. Antlion unlocked the door and once he got in, started to light the flame silk lamps. I took an empty book out of my satchel, grabbed a pen and ink, and sat down at the kitchen table, starting to scribble, acting like I was doing homework. Soon, mother came in through the door, looking as tired and breathless as ever. She carried her briefcase, which looked like it was about to pop open. "Hi, Mom." I say, looking up from my 'homework'. "Hi, honey," she said in a raspy, low voice. She set her briefcase down on the wooden table and looked me in the eye. "Thrip, we need to talk," she said. "Yes, Mom?" I asked her. "I'm going on a business trip to Wasp Hive. Antlion will stay here with you. I know you'll be fine, but, just...don't get in an argument with Antlion. He cares for you, in case you didn't know." ''Yeah, sure. "When do you leave?" "Tonight." ''Great. '' "I'm going to pack my bags," she heaved, her voice getting lower and raspier every second. "Okay." I look back down at my paper, and as soon as she walks out of the room, I crumple it up and trow in it the copper trash can. Quickly, Night falls upon Vinegaroon Hive, and mother sets dinner on the table. Gazelle spiced with turmeric and Paprika, along with seasoned greens and rice. Mother did it again, she went all out. Mother had always wanted to be chef, but Antlion told her a chef was a SilkWing's job. I hate Antlion for a lot of reasons, but that's one of the biggest ones. We eat in silence, and when I finish, I put my plate in the sink and head off to my room. My room is like my little den, I feel safe and snug and warm in there. My bed is kind of like a bunk bed, although there's no bed under it, there's a desk and chair, littered with doodles and writing pieces. Then, across from that, I have a bookshelf and one of those hammock-chair things hanging from the ceiling and made out of pure silk. I light a flamesilk lamp from on top of my bookshelf and snuggle into my blankets on my bed, and open by book to where I had left it, face down, on my bed. Time must have gotten away from me, because I heard Mother lugging her suitcase and bags out the door. I hear her claws clack against the polished wooden floor, nearing my room. I set my book down frantically, probably losing my page, but I don't care. I flop over to my side and pretend that I'm sleeping. "Goodbye honey," she says. "M hmm," I reply, like I'm asleep. She walks off, and shuts the door. Chapter 2 Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Animal56)